Beca Mitchell
Rebeca "Beca" Mitchell is the main protagonist in the film[[ Pitch Perfect| Pitch Perfect]]. She is a student at Barden University in Georgia. She is forced to go there after her father, a professor at the university, disapproves of Beca going to Los Angeles and becoming a music producer. The two compromise, her father promising to pay for Beca's trip to Los Angeles if she gave Barden a try. She is portrayed by Anna Kendrick. Biography |-|Pitch Perfect= Beca moves to Barden University to begin college, arriving in a cab. Upon moving into her dorm, she meets her unfriendly roommate Kimmy Jin, who seemingly has no intentions of being friends. Her father visits her, encouraging her to make the most out of her college life. Beca obtains an internship at the school's radio station, where she meets Jesse, who also works as an intern, wherein they're tasked with stacking CDs for Luke, the station manager. During the activity fair, Barden Bellas co-leaders Chloe and Aubrey unsuccessfully try to recruit Beca to join. Though while in the shower rooms, Chloe manages to convince Beca to audition by walking into Beca's shower while naked. Jesse is revealed to have auditioned as well, and subsequently accepted into the Treblemakers, a rival a cappella group. Beca spends her first night with the a cappella crowd at Initiation Night; the next morning, she later learns one of the Bellas' most important rules: Never to date a member of the Treblemakers, an offense for which ex-members Kori and Mary Elise were kicked out, with the latter forced to drag her chair as she left, embarrassed. At the Riff-Off, Beca gets her first taste of the a cappella culture, though they lose to The Treblemakers after failing to match the word. At the Regionals, it becomes apparent how unoriginal and bland the old Bellas' setlist is, with negative feedback coming from the commentators. The Bellas, however, advance to the semifinals. Following the contest, the Bellas get into an argument with the Treblemakers, and an a cappella group past their prime, The Tonehangers. There is a misunderstanding, and Beca is taken to the local police department, at which point Jesse and Beca's father bail her out. Angry at Jesse for calling her father, she tells him to "back off," since "you're not my boyfriend." Jesse is visibly hurt by her words. Over the course of the movie, the tension between Beca and Aubrey gradually increases. The tension manifests into animosity at the ICCA semifinals, when Beca improvises to save the Bellas as they are in danger of elimination. After their performance, a furious Aubrey reprimands Beca, who storms off after their performance, but not before scolding Jesse for trying to help her. Beca begins her night shift at the radio station, and thinks to watch the Breakfast Club, which she watched the end of with Jesse previously, marking the first time she finishes a movie from start to end. She goes to Jesse's dorm and tries to apologize, but is rebuffed. Jesse misses her, but is still wounded and asks her why she "pushes away anyone who could possibly care about her" (deleted scenes show that her father left her). Chloe texts Beca, telling her that the Footnotes have been disqualified because the lead singer was a high school student, thanks to Jesse's roommate, Benjamin, and the Bellas advance to the ICCA finals. Beca returns to the Bellas and apologizes, though she is ready to quit if needed. Beca's departure was a hard hit to the Bellas, leaving them uninspired and unable to concentrate. During one practice, the Bellas turn on each other, and start bickering. Though reluctant at first, Aubrey relents and allows Beca to return, this time giving her free reign to do with the set list as she pleases. At the ICCA finals, the Bellas return with a fresh new look, a modern set list, and an energizing choreography. With Beca's modernization of the a cappella group, the Bellas take first place and win the championship, breaking the Treblemakers' six-year winning streak. Beca uses "Don't You (Forget About Me)" in their setlist. Also, Beca and Jesse share a kiss after the Bella's performance. The movie cuts to the next year's auditions, where Beca, now a sophomore, sits to judge with the other Bellas as reigning champions. As Beca begins to say their chosen audition song, the movie abruptly ends and cuts to the credits. Personality Beca is an awkward, introverted person, often keeping to herself. Even after a month of dorm life at Barden University, she has yet to make any friends: Beca tries to be friend Kimmy Jin, but fails, and leaves it at that. Kimmy Jin continues to be passively hostile for the remainder of the film, except for when she wishes Beca a "happy spring break," just before leaving with her parents. When she feels the most vulnerable, Beca oftens pushes other people away, including her father and Jesse. She seems to be close friends with Chloe, and shows genuine concern (for the first time towards any of the Bellas) when Chloe reveals that she has vocal nodules (nodes). Upon auditioning for the Barden Bellas – at Chloe's encouragement – Beca is shown to have a natural singing voice, and is immediately accepted. Beca has natural chemistry with the rest of the Bellas, becoming fast friends with most of them, most notably Fat Amy and co-leader Chloe. She meets co-leader Chloe and leader Aubrey at the Activities Fair, then calls the Bellas 'lame', which causes Aubrey to call her a bitch. Chloe quickly dismisses Aubrey and tries to explain the Bellas' concept. The girls seem to become fast friends afterwards. Beca is also loyal; this is most prominently displayed when concerning the Bellas. She often clashes against one of the co-leaders of the Bellas, Aubrey Posen, risking being kicked out of the group in order to help the Bellas improve. Even after leaving the Bellas, Beca eventually returns to help them win the ICCAs. Beca spends most her time in her dorm mixing tracks and creating remixes of songs. She dreams of moving to Los Angeles to become a music producer. When her dad makes her attend college at Barden University, she applies for an internship at the school's radio station, WBUJ, and spends most of her nights either working there or mixing tracks in her dorm. Skills and Abilities Relationships ' Aubrey Posen'- they constantly go at each other's throats but Chloe Beale tries to keep them from going at each other. When Aubrey first saw Beca, it was obvious that she didn't like Beca because of how she looked. She didn't like the idea of Beca taking her spot, so she rejected every idea that came out of Beca's mouth and Aubrey ignored Chloe when Chloe tried to take Beca's side. She was so mad at Beca that she even gave up the chance to win and she kicked Beca off the Bellas. When Beca came back, she clearly did not like to let Beca back in but she knew everyone was right so she gave Beca the chance. At the end, she realized that Beca was a really good leader and they became friends. ' ' Chloe Beale- Chloe thought that Beca would be a good member for the Bellas so she tried to recruit Beca but Beca called it 'lame' and said she couldn't sing. When Chloe barged in on Beca in the shower, Beca was embarrassed but she knew that Chloe wouldn't leave until she sang Titanium, so Beca sang Titanium and she kept trying to avoid looking down but her eyes did look down a couple of times. She showed sympathy for Chloe when Chloe announced that she had nodes and Beca, again, showed sympathy for Chloe when Chloe said that she got her nodes removed and that she couldn't sing above a g sharp ever. Chloe was the one that invited Beca back into the Bellas after she quit and seemed eager about Beca's ideas about changing the group but she was always shot down by Aubrey. Over the course of the movie it is assumed that Chloe and Beca became good friends. Jesse Swanson- Jesse tried to get close to Beca because he cared for her but like her father, she pushed him away. Beca may have had feelings for Jesse because of the way she stared at him while they were watching the movie, at the riff-off, or after the performance for a competition. She seemed to care for him when she thought that he bailed her our of jail but when she realized he called her dad, she turned on him and said that he wasn't her boyfriend and he claimed that he was just trying to help. It also showed that he was crushed when Beca yelled at him after the semi-finales, yelling "I don't need your help can you just back off" and she stormed out of the building crying, while he stood shocked. She also cried while watching The Breakfast Club, showing that she felt terrible for yelling at him and then she tried to apologize but he shut her out. After the Bella's perform at the ICCA Finals they reconcile and share a passionate kiss. Dr. Mitchell- she seemed to have a bad father-daughter relationship with Dr. Mitchell because he married Sheila which Beca calls 'step-monster' and they often argue with each other. He wants to have a good father-daughter relationship with her but she doesn't give him a chance and she shuts him out. He wanted her to go to Barden so he could spend time with her and get her to like him but she doesn't give up on the dream to go to L.A. and he wants her to be happy so he made a deal with her that if she tried in her classes, he would help her move to L.A. but that changed when she ended up in jail and she seemed really mad at Jesse and her father. it never showed if she got along with her father or not at the end,but he was cheering her on. Trivia *Beca's favorite phrases seems to be, "Are you serious?" and "Seriously?" Image Gallery S_Beca.jpg Yea, I think I'm good.png Tumblr mghtyxcYhG1qb457xo1 400.gif Tumblr mfygh5lege1qzf59so1 500.gif Tumblr mbflce9FDg1rdkhz0o1 500.jpg Tumblr mak86e4yHy1rdkhz0o2 500.gif Pitch-Perfect-Stills-and-Gifs-pitch-perfect-32534762-403-403.jpg Pitch-Perfect-Stills-and-Gifs-pitch-perfect-32534760-403-403.jpg Untitled.png Pitch-perfect-movie.jpg Tumblr mgcwqrdcgv1qmf3loo1 500.png Tumblr mgcw8ua3Fa1qa5mrso1 500.png Tumblr mgcrf3DAMh1r2z9z5o1 400.gif Tumblr mgcqqvRQql1qd4kuqo1 250.gif Tumblr mghtyxcYhG1qb457xo1 400.gif Beca smiles.png Aca bitches.png Aca Awkward.png 1st Hand In.png Ahhhhh.png Beca Crying.png Beca's Mix.png Beca Crying.png Big Heart.png Broken.png Bulletproof.png Bye.png Close Your Eye's.png Finals The Barden Bella.png Finals backstage.png First Try.png Grab Something Sexy.png Hand's In Aca-Bithes!.png Beca dance.png Beca with her Caprisun.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-18h49m05s212.png Jesse and Beca Kiss 1.jpg|Beca and Jesse kissing after the Bella's performance. imagesCAH4RL75.jpg imagesCAFGMYMU.jpg AyHOyqaf.jpg imagesCA1V5TI7.jpg imagesCA6CR6R7.jpg imagesCA5O0KIO.jpg imagesCA6MPFZ3.jpg imagesCAPNPBBX.jpg dbs.jpg imagesCAB5SCI2.jpg imagesCAC6XHHJ.jpg imagesCANVFIR2.jpg imagesCAOVRMQM.jpg imagesCAZ2G21W.jpg download (4).jpg download (1).jpg images (1).jpg images (6).jpg images (13).jpg images (16).jpg images (18).jpg images (19).jpg images (20).jpg images (21).jpg images (22).jpg images (25).jpg images (26).jpg images (28).jpg images (40).jpg images (45).jpg Images (63).jpg Images (64).jpg Images (58).jpg Images (78).jpg Images (80).jpg Tumblr mt87ydSe0V1r3pxmxo1 500.jpg Tumblr mswvltiQJr1shu0tjo1 500.jpg Tumblr mswv5hsTJt1shu0tjo1 500.jpg Tumblr msmer3P6Na1shu0tjo1 500.jpg Images (69).jpg tumblr_mso12wf43R1shu0tjo1_500.jpg tumblr_msigy4hRJg1shu0tjo1_500.jpg tumblr_msih85cFh31shu0tjo1_500.jpg tumblr_mt0gn07tEt1rz87z0o1_500.jpg tumblr_mtbztsLw9D1rz87z0o1_500.jpg images (86).jpg images (90).jpg images (92).jpg images (93).jpg images (94).jpg Beca Mitchell.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Bellas Category:Sophmores Category:Freshmen Category:Singers